Le Portrait Secret
by Ewandyl
Summary: Duo Maxwell est à la recherche de son portrait datant de plusieurs décennies. Ce tableau vieillit à sa place. Seulement, le réel possesseur de ce tableau n'est qu'autre que Heero Yui, dont, les relations avec Maxwell ne sont pas les meilleures.


Auteur : Ewandyl

Discleamers : Les personnages de m'appartiennent (hélas) pas.

Genre : UA, OOC, total liberty ! Fic yaoi.

Rating : T

Le(s) petit(s) mot(s) de l'Auteur :

-Et voilà, une nouvelle Fic!

-On tente un retour vers le passé!

Le portrait secret.

_Le seigneur Duo Maxwell est à la recherche de son portrait datant de plusieurs décennies. Ce tableau vieillit à sa place. Seulement, le réel possesseur de ce tableau n'est qu'autre que Heero Yui, dont, les relations avec Maxwell ne sont pas les meilleures._

On toqua. Assis sur son profond fauteuil de cuir, le maître des lieux ordonna que l'on ouvre la porte. Le serviteur, portant fièrement sa livrée, s'incline.

-Maître, Monsieur de Campton prétend avoir des informations sur votre affaire.

-Très bien, faites-le entrer.

Un grand Lord entra alors. Vêtu de pourpre, il avança, sa canne soutenant sa démarche vaniteuse. Il enleva son couvre-chef, orné d'une plume de la même couleur que son habit.

-Mes salutations, Majesté.

-Je vous en prie, approchez-vous.

-Merci, Messire.

-Ainsi, vous auriez des informations concernant... ma préoccupation?

-Je pense pouvoir vous aider, en effet.

Levant un sourcil, le maître attendait la suite. Exprimant sa lassitude, il lâcha:

-Et que désirez-vous en échange de ce service?

Mal à l'aise, l'homme ne pouvait cependant pas se résoudre à abandonner cette unique chance de faire un bond dans sa vie.

-Une place à la Cour serait un grand honneur, ainsi qu'une place dans votre cercle privé, Messire.

-Avez-vous seulement idée du nombre de courtisans souhaitant la même chose? Combien seraient capables de céder toute leur fortune pour cela?

-Certes, mais aucun d'eux n'ont les informations que, moi seul, possède.

-J'espère pour votre personne qu'elles seront très utiles. Entendu, vous aménagez demain à la Cour.

-Je vous remercie, Majesté. Dans ce cas, voici ce que j'ai appris. C'est un comte que votre Majesté n'aime guère qui possède ce que vous cherchez.

-Donnez-moi son nom.

-Il s'agit du comte_ Yuy._

Le magnifique seigneur natté frappa d'un grand coup sur son bureau.

-C'est impossible! Le seul comte qui ose ne pas se soumettre à mon autorité! Et ce devrait-être lui qui possède ce que je recherche?!

Effrayé par la colère de son prince, le Lord recula d'un pas. Serrant le poing sur la table, le seigneur fulminait. Hélas, le comportement lunatique du _Roi_ était bel et bien célèbre. Il soufflait violemment. Soudain, il sortit un rouleau cacheté et le tendit au Lord.

-Prenez-ça. Votre droit d'entrée à la Cour. Mais, lorsque l'on se sait porteur d'une si mauvaise nouvelle, on ne demande pas à son suzerain d'entrer dans son cercle privé. Si vous voulez y parvenir, faites-le par vous-même!

Sir Campton s'apprêtait à protester. C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard de son maître. Blanc de frayeur, il s'inclina et remercia profondément son Roi.

*

Duo Maxwell était en effet le grand seigneur de ces terres. Il avait sous sa coupe des centaines de nobles prêts à tout pour obtenir ses faveurs. Mais le Seigneur Yuy faisait exception à la règle. Ce noble avait refusé toutes les invitations à la Cour et avait ouvertement contredit l'autorité du souverain. Malheureusement, ce comte était aussi un membre de l'immense famille royale. Par conséquent, l'arrestation discrète était inconcevable.

Le Roi se plaça devant la grande fenêtre qui donnait une superbe vue sur le jardin royal. Il était tôt mais déjà plusieurs courtisans s'y promenaient. Suivant du regard les cygnes dans la mare, Duo lança:

-A nous deux, comte Heero. Voilà un adversaire à ta mesure!

*

Le cocher tenait la porte ouverte. Duo sortit du carrosse. Officiellement, le roi prenait une courte retraite dans son château privé, loin dans les terres. Officieusement, il se rendait au bal masqué du comte Yuy...

*

De dehors, on sentait que la fête battait déjà son plein. Le comte jouissait d'un grand château, de grands jardins. Il possédait même sa propre cour. Cette richesse apparente indisposait le Roi. A lui seul, ce château était une forme de provocation.

*

Le Roi mit son masque. Un masque noir. Sa longue natte étant trop révélatrice de son identité, il l'a fit glisser à l'intérieur de son habit. Pour cacher la supercherie, il enroula une écharpe écharpe de soie rouge autour de son cou. Alliée à son habit noir, c'était parfait. Suivi de son valet, il pénétra enfin dans le château. Plusieurs dizaines de lustres somptueux éclairaient la vaste pièce. Duo avait déjà croisé son cousin. Il savait quoi chercher. Il devait trouver deux yeux bleus. Deux yeux froids et perçants. Il y avait beaucoup de convives, la tâche allait être ardue. Mais, il en faut plus que ça pour qu'un roi abandonne.

*

Duo arpenta les tables, fit la conversation. Déjà plusieurs damoiselles le suivaient du regard, tombées sous son charme. Sans le savoir, elles avaient reconnu en lui la prestance royale. Lors de chacune de ses discussions, il cherchait à croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Malheureusement il n'avait pas encore trouvé le comte Yuy. Il continua ses recherches encore et encore, ne voulant absolument pas abandonner.

*

Levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, il vit sur le balcon intérieur, une belle créature blonde, affairée à séduire un homme. Le Roi esquisse un sourire. Peut-être avait-il _enfin_ trouvé sa cible. Un verre d'excellent vin à la main, il le sirota lentement, en observant le couple. Il l'aurait juré, cet homme s'ennuyait. La belle, elle, semblait ravie de lui faire la conversation. La surprenant, l'homme lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille. La dame recule et effectue une révérence. Enfin « débarrassé », il descend voir ses convives. C'était enfin à lui de jouer. Il posa délicatement le verre sur la table, amortissant le coup avec son petit doigt, comme l'exige l'étiquette de la Cour. Il s'avança doucement, discutant à droite, saluant à gauche, pour camoufler une trop directe destination. L'objectif de cette soirée était de trouver un moyen de marchander, d'obtenir ce qu'il cherchait. Peut-être obtiendrait-il des informations sur les désirs de son hôte.

*

Il passa à côté du comte en lui donnant un violent coup d'épaule. Feignant de ne l'avoir pas fait volontairement, il s'inclina et s'excusa. D'en bas, il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux glacés de son hôte. Esquissant de nouveau un sourire, il lui proposa de lui servir un verre pour se faire pardonner. Le comte opina. Sirotant leur boisson dans un coin à l'abri des conversations, le lord parla.

-Je ne reconnais pas votre voix, seigneur William.

Nom d'emprunt, bien sûr. C'était celui d'un noble déchu et peu connu. Celui-ci devait être en train de croupir dans son château délabré.

-Oui, je viens d'arriver, comte Yuy.

-Hum, très bien.

-Voilà une question un peu abrupte qui me vient. Que pensez-vous du Roi?

-Il me semblait que tous les seigneurs étaient au courant de notre relation. Je ne peux supporter son orgueil. C'est une personne imbue d'elle-même qui méprise sa Cour.

-C'est faux!

Le comte tiqua.

-Comment?

Se reprenant, Duo dit:

-Hum... vous avez sûrement raison. Et vous ne craignez rien de sa part?

-En tant que membre de la famille royale, je suis immunisé.

-En effet, fort bien.

-Vos hommes ne portent-ils pas de postiche?

-Pas à ma propre Cour. Je suis fatigué de tous ces attributs futiles du palais royal. Ici, nous laissons libre notre physique. Pourquoi cette question? Je vois que vous n'en portez pas non plus.

-Je me suis renseigné avant d'arriver, bien sûr. Je voulais simplement en connaître la raison.

-Bien. Maintenant, si vous le permettez...

Le comte fit mine de partir.

-Non!

Se retournant avec agacement, Heero approcha son visage masqué tout près.

-Écoutez-moi. Vous n'avez ni l'éloquence d'un simple noble, ni de respect pour mon titre. Vous n'avez clairement pas l'habitude de vous courber et même d'en bas, vous me regardez de haut.

Duo tâcha de paraître serein.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Comment pourrais-je connaître votre titre?

-Vous n'êtes pas ce que vous prétendez être, monsieur William. Et je puis même ajouter qu'un sir William Firewood croupis actuellement dans la région voisine. De plus, si vous apparteniez vraiment à cette Cour, vous sauriez que cet insigne -il désigna une edelweiss en argent accrochée à son habit- est témoin du titre de son porteur. Petit signe de reconnaissance, voyez-vous. Ajoutât-il, avec un sourire satisfait.

-Impossible, voyons. Je suis le seul William Firewood.

-Est-ce là votre seule défense? Qui êtes-vous donc, monsieur?

Les yeux perçants firent leur travail. Ils sondaient leurs vis-à-vis avec précision et ne laissaient aucun secret leur échapper. Pourtant, ils livraient une rude bataille. Le regard incandescent du Roi avait pour habitude de brûler les ailes des étourdis qui s'approcheraient trop du Soleil.

*

Le comte leva la main. Deux grands soldats, dans leur parure festive arrivèrent.

-Un problème, monseigneur?

-Emmenez cet individu dans mes appartements. Fermez à clef, surveillez la porte.

-Vous n'en avez pas le droit! S'offusquait le Roi.

L'enlèvement ne se fit pas remarquer, les nobles dansaient, buvaient, la musique inondait la vaste salle. Escorté par les deux soldats, Duo pouvait voir le dos du comte s'enfoncer dans la foule. Peut-être sa colère l'aveuglait-il, mais il aurait juré que deux yeux glacés venaient de se moquer de lui.

*

Duo entendit le cliquetis caractéristique de l'autre côté de la porte. Le voilà enfermé. Il retira son masque. Celui-ci ne lui servait plus à rien désormais, il serait ridicule de le conserver. Pour un tel résultat, il aurait pu tout aussi bien envoyer son immense armée royale, le scandale en aurait été aussi grand.

-Un Roi enfermé par ses sujets! Voilà le comble de la honte!

Réfléchissant sur son sort, il défait son écharpe et laisse enfin libre sa natte. Le comte ne serait certainement pas prêt à l'aider. Surtout après cette mesquinerie. Il pensait trouver une faille, un moyen de marchander lors de cette discussion. Mais il n'avait trouvé là qu'un moyen de se faire enfermer. Et pour _couronner_ le tout, tout le monde à la Cour était persuadé de savoir le Roi retiré, bien tranquillement, dans son château privé.

-Hélas, j'aurais dû me douter que je ne parviendrais pas à me soumettre à ce sournois comte! Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me tourne le dos! Malheur! Me voilà enfermé, sans valet, sans soldats, me voilà seul! Maudit insigne! Comment ai-je pu ne pas être informé de cela? A mon retour je te pendrais, maudit espion!

Lâchant un râle de colère, le roi s'assit sur le magnifique lit en bois doré puis se laissa tomber et écarta les bras. La soie recouvrant le lit lui offrait un contact agréable. Il tâcha de se calmer. Quelques minutes après, il se leva de nouveau et entreprit de refaire sa toilette, tout était à sa disposition dans cette luxueuse chambre. Quitte à être reconnu par son ignoble cousin, autant être le plus beau du royaume. Quand il eu fini, il alla frapper doucement mais fermement à la porte.

-Garde, j'ai faim!

-Je n'ai pas reçu l'ordre de vous nourrir, répondit une voix étouffée.

-Et moi je vais donner l'ordre de te faire trancher ta tête d'âne!

-Vous êtes _prisonnier_ messire, noble ou pas, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous. Quand bien même seriez-vous le Roi, haha!

Le rire de son collègue résonna également.

-Vous n'obériez même pas à votre souverain?

-Ici, nous sommes dans un autre monde, sire. Pas de roi. Un maître, le comte Yuy. Pas de gardes royaux, nous sommes des mercenaires...héhé... en plus, notre chef...

-Tais-toi, abrutit, rugit l'autre garde.

Duo tâcha de prendre son mal en patience, il respira profondément. Ces deux idiots n'empêcherons pas la plus haute personnalité du royaume de manger!

-Bon, et vous est-il venu à l'esprit que même si je suis enfermé, votre maître souhaite prendre soin de moi? Quelle sacrée mauvaise idée de me laisser _mourir_ de faim! Duo insista bien sur le mot.

-Et l'immense buffet du bal, hein? Répondit la même voix étouffée.

-Je n'ai que bu.

-De toute façon c'est non. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne pas bouger.

Passant de nouveau du calme à la rage fulgurante, le roi allait exploser quand une petite voix fit son apparition.

-Laissez-moi entrer, je viens avec la permission de Maître Yuy.

-Très bien, entre.

Le colosse ouvrit la porte, épée sortie, question de dissuader le captif de toute tentative d'évasion. Un petit homme blond entra.

-Bonjour, messire, je me nomme Quatre, je suis le valet personnel du comte Yuy. Je vous amène votre repas.

Il claqua des doigts et un cuisinier entra avec un grand plat en argent décoré, qu'il posa doucement sur la table au centre de la pièce. Le cuisinier repartit immédiatement après.

-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, sire?

-Vais-je devoir dormir dans cet appartement?

-Non, celui-ci appartient à Maître Yuy. Il n'a pas pris de décision à ce sujet. Souhaitez-vous savoir autre chose?

-Pourquoi est-tu encore là?

-Je dois vous servir jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon maître.

-A quelle heure sire Yuy -dit-il les dents serrées- vient-il me voir?

-Dans peu de temps.

-Très bien.

Le roi mangea silencieusement et avec élégance, comme il en avait l'habitude.

*

Un peu plus tard, le salut bruyant des deux colosses se fit entendre. Le maître du château était enfin arrivé. Duo se leva et attendit, hautain et fier, l'entrée de l'individu.

-Alors Duo, comment vas-tu?

-Alors comme ça tu m'avais reconnu?

-J'ai un peu réfléchi tout à l'heure, et la conclusion s'est imposée d'elle-même. Nous avons un visiteur des plus originaux aujourd'hui. (Il se courba, incarnation même de l'ironie) Bienvenue, _Majesté._

Se tournant vers son valet blond, il ajouta :

-Sors, Quatre. _S'il te plaît_.

Il venait de solliciter un simple valet? Étrange comportement, se dit Duo. Une fois seuls dans la pièce, Heero prit de nouveau la parole, en s'asseyant sur un confortable siège. Il invita son cousin à en faire de même.

-Alors comme ça, tu est venu me dérober l'unique souvenir que j'ai de toi? Se moquât-il.

-Je ne peux le laisser entre les mains d'aucun être sur cette terre, à part moi... Dit-il en s'exécutant.

-Et surtout pas entre les miennes, n'est-ce pas? Si jamais il me venait à l'esprit de l'utiliser contre toi... tu connaitrais une fin atroce...

-C'est pour cela que tu vas me le donner.

Offensé par le ton, Heero regarda son royal cousin sévèrement.

-Même un gueux reconnaitrait qui a le pouvoir dans cette pièce. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi. C'est moi car je suis dans _mon_ château, tu n'a _personne_ pour te sauver, et moi _seul_ connait l'emplacement de ce que tu désires.

Serrant le poing, le roi demanda.

-Alors que veux-tu de moi?

-En premier lieu, je veux te voir abandonner cet air méprisant. Ensuite, il faudra que tu m'aides pour une affaire délicate. Et bien sûr, tu devras m'_obéir_ pendant tout ton séjour ici.

Le roi regarda son hôte esquisser un petit sourire triomphant. Serrant les dents, il siffla:

-Voilà huit ans que je le cherche. Et tout ce temps, c'est toi qui le possédais!

-Erreur, je l'ai acquis chez un marchand de luxe. Pour lui, c'était une simple toile te représentant. Il ne m'appartient que depuis quelques mois seulement.

Le comte se servit une coupe de vin sur le plateau de son invité. Il adopta une posture nonchalante, et désignant avec son verre Duo, il susurra.

-Alors, tu abandonnes ta fierté et tu récupères ton bien? Sinon, la porte est grande ouverte. Mais sache que si tu sors, je deviendrais ton ennemi.

De rage, Duo se leva et prit Heero par le col de son bel habit. Les deux soldats à l'entrée, surpris, ne réagirent pas tout de suite.

-Écoute-moi bien, petit vicieux. Je suis ton roi. Tu crois que tu peux te permettre de te comporter ainsi avec moi? Je suis ton _roi_ tu entends?!

-Erreur, fit-il de nouveau, en dégageant violemment la main de son col. Ici, _je_ suis le roi.

Les gardes maintenaient à présent Duo. L'un d'eux esquissa un sourire. Le comte se leva et surplomba son cousin, que les gardes obligeaient à se courber. Se baissant à sa hauteur, le comte tint entre son pouce et son index le royal menton.

-Tout cela aurait pu être plus simple, tu ne penses pas? Un petit signe d'assentiment et le tour aurait été joué. Mais là, je vais être contraint de t'envoyer au cachot, chuchota t-il, prenant un air désolé. Enfin, si, par hasard, tu revenais sur ta décision, je serais là pour t'entendre.

-Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça! Attends que je sorte, traître!

-En attendant, tu est enfermé, rit-il.

Les deux colosses tirèrent leur précieux prisonnier en dehors de la chambre.

-Un instant, intervint le comte.

Ils s'immobilisèrent, attendant la suite.

-Fournissez-lui notre plus belle geôle... je ne voudrais pas que notre invité se sente indisposé... Il fit une profonde révérence et tourna le dos.

Les gardes emmenèrent Duo. Il ne maintenaient plus le roi, ce dernier savant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir seul.

-Étrange pour un si beau château de posséder des geôles. Pourquoi ne pas transférer vos prisonniers dans une vraie prison? S'étonna le roi, curieux malgré lui.

-Ce palais à été construit jadis sur les ruines d'un très ancien château. Pourquoi détruire ce qui nous est offert? De plus, elles sont très utiles dans certains cas... comme le vôtre, par exemple!

Se trouvant très malin, le colosse rit. Ils arrivèrent finalement à bon port. Comme promis, la cellule était, soit, simple mais promettait un relatif confort. Duo s'installa sur son « lit ». Et tâcha de réfléchir. Cependant, tué par la fatigue, il s'endormit rapidement.

*

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir plusieurs fois lutté contre sa fierté, le roi se rendit à l'évidence et accepta le marché que lui proposait son hôte. Ce ne fut pas un combat facile, tant elle était grande. Il obtiendra ce qu'il cherche une fois les termes du contrat accomplis. Pour cacher son identité, le comte avait accepté que Duo puisse porter un masque en permanence. C'est vêtu de celui-ci, qu'il se présenta à Heero.

-Bonjour, mon cher et tendre royal cousin.

-Bonjour... comte.

-Te souviens-tu de notre marché? -Duo opina- Eh bien, tu devais me débarrasser d'un problème épineux.

-Tu ne m'a pas parlé de quel problème il s'agissait.

-Oui. En fait, je suis constamment harcelé par de tendres tourterelles. Elles ne me dérangent pas, dans une certaine mesure... Mais depuis peu, une noble riche, nommée Réléna Peacecraft ne cesse de me poursuivre. Comme je te l'ai dis, j'en ai l'habitude. Le problème est que, si elle s'entête trop, son père pourrait bien me contraindre à l'épouser. Je l'imagine déjà en train de prétendre que je l'ai déflorée.

Le visage de Duo se fendit d'un large sourire.

-C'est une histoire si ridicule! Et pourquoi refuses-tu le mariage?

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Je veux que tu parviennes à centrer son intérêt sur une autre personne que la mienne. Qu'elle s'entiche d'un autre! Même si ce doit être toi!

Le comte semblait vraiment ennuyé. Il appuyait chacun de ses mots en touchant de son index le torse de Duo, comme on le ferait avec un enfant pour le gronder.

-Messire, le capitaine Wufei est arrivé!

-Très bien, qu'il entre!

Souriant toujours, Duo se retira. Avant de sortir, il dit à faible mais intelligible voix:

-Voilà une tâche bien aisée pour moi!

*

Lorsque l'on se fait passer pour un simple courtisan, il est beaucoup plus difficile d'accéder à une grande dame. C'est ce que pu apprendre Duo. Pour y parvenir, il faut tout d'abord faire bonne impression sur une de des amies, qui vous présentera une de ses amies et ce, jusqu'à atteindre la cible. Une fois que la noble a eu vent de votre réputation, le reste repose sur votre sens de la rhétorique, de votre répartie, de votre charme. Et de cela, Duo en était le maître. Sur la demande du roi, Heero accepta d'organiser un nouveau bal masqué.

*

Réléna dansait déjà. Elle était vêtue cette fois d'une étouffante robe rouge. Respectant sa part du marché, il finit par l'atteindre et s'imposa dans la danse.

-Enchanté, belle demoiselle, salua-il. Vous pouvez me la confier, messire, dit-il en se tournant vers l'évincé cavalier.

Celui-ci du se résoudre à laisser la main de la dame. Duo la prit avec délicatesse et ils rejoignirent les autres couples de danseurs. Il prit la parole.

-Une déesse telle que vous doit sûrement avoir un beau prince à ses côtés, n'est-ce-pas? Quelle dommage que votre beauté soit unique! Ainsi, n'aurais-je jamais le droit à pareille compagne...

-Vous êtes flatteur messire. Ce que vous dites n'est ni entièrement vrai, ni entièrement faux. Mon cœur est prisonnier et ne peut se libérer.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Hélas, le mariage tarde à venir.

-Vous aimez-donc?

-Oui, c'est un bonheur si rare de se marier par amour dans ce monde!

-Vous avez de la peine, belle amie?

Réléna Peacecraft plaça sa main devant sa bouche et détourna légèrement le regard. Elle faisait tout cela dans la plus grande douceur. Aucun de ses geste n'était trop rapide et imprévisible. Cette noble jouissait d'une parfaite éducation.

-Puis-je vous emmener dans le parc, Madame?

*

Un peu plus tard, ils marchaient dans le grand jardin du comte.

-Savez-vous messire, que vous avez une étonnante prestance?

-Je vous remercie, belle amie. Mais oserais-je vous dire tout ce que votre être m'inspire?

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un imposant pavillon aux armatures finement travaillées. Les reflets de la lune ondulait dans la mare à côté. Un calme apaisant régnait à cette endroit, hormis quelques clapotis dus au vent. Ils parlèrent un moment, Duo, parvint à la faire rire. Le temps passait et les deux nobles parlaient sans discontinuer. Le roi usa de tous les compliments, de tout ce dont il était capable et de tout ce dont il avait connaissance pour séduire la belle. Celle-ci en fut charmée. Duo finit par lui demander le pourquoi de sa peine. Elle lui répondit tristement que son amour ne semblait point consentant. Il lui conseilla de fermer les yeux sur cet idylle, car, dans ce monde, elle ne pouvait éclore. Elle l'écouta parler un long moment, attentive. En une soirée, il parvint à être son confident. En une soirée, il parvint à la dissuader de poursuivre Heero. Relevant la tête et souriant tristement elle accepta de ses conseils, s'en remettant à son seul jugement.

*

Remontant dans les couloirs du château, Duo s'apprêtait à réclamer son dû au comte. Il entendit du bruit et ralentit ses pas.

-Tu m'éloignes durement, Heero.

-C'est parce que je ne fais confiance qu'à toi.

-Tu m'envoies me faire exterminer par des indigènes!

-Tu est le commandant de mon armée d'exploration, il est normal que tu fasses partie de ce voyage...

Duo s'approcha encore, intéressée. Il reconnu sans peine la voix d'Heero, l'autre lui était inconnue.

-Mais, tu sais pourtant que je ne reviendrais probablement pas.

-Tu as survécu à tant de dangers, tu reviendras.

-Non, je ne reviendrais pas. Si tu m'envoies là-bas, je ne t'appartiendrais plus. J'ai moi aussi ma fierté. Je ne peux plus supporter d'aller et venir à ta guise, quand bon te semble. Je suis un être humain, Heero, _humain_. Pas un vulgaire chien obéissant. Mon service dans ta flotte personnelle arrive à terme. Dès que je serais libéré de mon engagement, je partirais. Loin.

Ben voyons, Heero dissimulait même une armada aux yeux du roi. Duo oublia vite cette pensée car un ton glaçant se fit entendre.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je ne vais pas te retenir! Pars-donc!

-Très bien!

Pris de panique, Duo se cacha derrière une armure exposée là. Il regarde l'homme s'en allant. Il eut le temps de reconnaître le fameux capitaine Wufei. Le roi comprit beaucoup de choses. Il entra dans la pièce encore ouverte, l'air innocent.

-Ah vous voilà, Hee...

Le comte était assis à son bureau, chemise ouverte. Il brisait une à une chacune de ses plumes à encre, les rendant inutilisables.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, royal cousin?

-Hum... je t'ai débarrassé de cette demoiselle. Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu ne voulais pas d'elle.

-Éclaire-moi de ta lumière, je t'en prie.

Fier de sa découverte, Duo s'exclama.

-Tu es attiré par les garçons!

-Mes félicitations pour avoir su écouter aux portes.

Duo tiqua. Passant d'un comportement à l'autre il siffla:

-Je reste ton _roi_, alors sois poli, _comte. _

Heero soupira et jeta les plumes brisées par-terre.

-De toute façon, je n'ai plus à me soucier d'amour désormais. Viens, je vais te montrer où se trouve ton bien.

Il se leva, Duo le retint par le bras. Heero se retourna.

-Hum... non, allons-y.

*

-Voilà, c'est ici. Prends-le et sors de ma demeure.

C'était une immense salle aux trésors.

-Heero. Il n'y a pas de tableau dans cette salle.

-Impossible!

Le comte jeta un regard et s'aperçut que le roi disait bel et bien la vérité. Ce dernier, fou de rage prit Heero par le col et le coinça contre le mur.

-Tu m'as mentis, salaud!

-Tout d'abord, c'est toi qui es venu, certain que je le possédais! Mais je n'y suis pour rien! Ton précieux objet, on te l'a volé! Regarde! L'emplacement au fond indiquait bien qu'un grand portrait y était entreposé! Relâche-moi, ou tu le regretteras! N'oublies pas où tu _es._

Soufflant violemment, le roi relâcha le vêtement. Puis il tomba à genoux, en proie à une immense inquiétude.

-Si on l'a volé, alors, je suis en grand danger!

_**A suivre...**_

_**Merci d'avoir atteint le bas de cette page!**_

_**Ce sera, je pense, une histoire en deux chapitres! Que pensez-vous de ce premier?**_


End file.
